storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Ace
Australia |relative(s)= |basis=Triumph Spitfire 1500 |power_type=Petrol |vehicle=Racing car |drivetrain= |wheels=4 |top_speed=100 mph |designer(s)=Giovanni Michelotti |builder(s)=Standard Motor Company Triumph Motor Company (Leyland Motors) |year_built=sometime between 1962–1980 |arrived_on_sodor= |number=43 |registration_number= |owner(s)= }} 'Ace "The Racer" ' is an Australian rally car who inspires to become the first engine to travel the world. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' A worldwide rally was being held, with five rallies across five continents. Ace was one of the competitors and was on his way to Sodor to catch a ship to get to Africa, where the first rally was being held. On his way to Sodor, he raced past an unsuspecting Thin Clergyman, who was riding a bike and almost caused him to fall over. He then met Flying Scotsman and asked him if the way he was going was to Sodor. Flying Scotsman confirmed that he was going the right way, but the way was for engines only. Then, Ace spotted a broken fence that was angled like a ramp. He proceeded to race towards it and jumped the fence, landing on the track. Flying Scotsman asked where Ace thought he was going and Ace replied that he was going to cross the Vicarstown Bridge. Ace almost had a collision with Sidney, but managed to dodge him, remarking that he should not blow a gasket over nothing. Later, he was doing speed trials on Thomas' Branch Line and met Thomas. Thomas challenged him to a race and Ace easily beat him up to Ffarquhar, while Thomas watched in awe. When Thomas arrived at Ffarquhar, Ace introduced himself and informed Thomas of the worldwide rally. Thomas stated how he had always wanted to see the world and Ace told him that there are rails in other countries and convinced him that he could be the first engine to travel all the way around the world. Ace then resumed his speed trials. Later that day, Thomas decided to tag along with Ace on his journey. The next morning, Thomas and Ace arrived in Dakar and Ace managed to make it to the first race, which was running right through the Sahara. However, this meant leaving Thomas behind, which briefly jolted the tank engine's trust in Ace. Thomas knew that the race went up to Dar es Salaam Docks, so he decided that he would make his way up there. Ace ended up meeting Thomas during his voyage to Rio de Janeiro and tried to convince him to not let Nia get in the way. Once they arrived, he left Thomas behind again to compete in the next rally through the Amazon. At some point, he crashed onto his roof and was rescued by Thomas and Nia on their way to San Francisco. Throughout the journey, Ace repeatedly complained about the slow, gradual pace the two engines were taking, as he liked to live life "free and easy" and on his own terms. His attitude quickly created friction between him and Nia, particularly when Ace wanted her and Thomas to take a detour to the Bonneville Salt Flats, where his next race was being held. As they travelled through Arizona, Ace convinced the engines to split up their train and race each other - in reality, he was scheming to abandon Nia and get Thomas to bring him to the Salt Flats. However, as Thomas picked up speed, they became a runaway, colliding with Beau's trucks and running into an old mineshaft, before finally derailing. After Beau rescued them the following day, Thomas, disgusted and disenchanted with Ace's selfish behaviour, left him at the Salt Flats before continuing on to San Francisco to find Nia - Ace initially scoffed at Thomas' anger, but did show a hint of surprise and remorse as they went their separate ways. Ace later met Sir Topham Hatt, who had been looking for Thomas the whole time, on a ship back home. ''Stories From Sodor'' Ace later convinced Thomas to travel around the world a second time Around the World: "Thomas and Ace". Later, he inspired Thomas to take around the world, as it was the latter's dream to do so Special: "The Search for the Missing Friends". Personality Ace is a rally car, who can be a bit full of himself. He thinks he is cool and clever too and expects the admiration and support of everyone around him. If it is not about him, he is not likely to be interested. Ace is a thrill seeker, who lives for speed and loves to drive dangerously. But he is not as brave as he would like you to think, being rather frightened of both wild animals and water. Ace is a dreamer who sees the world as his oyster. If he could only get over himself, he might become a nice guy. Basis Ace is based on a hard top America spec Triumph Spitfire 1500 with a roof rack for his spare tyre, as well as lights from a Triumph GT6 from 24 Hours of Le Man's. File:Ace'sBasis.png|Ace's Basis Livery Ace is painted yellow with white stripes and silver wheels. His number "43" is painted on his doors in black. References Category:Characters Category:Cars Category:Yellow Characters Category:Nonrail Characters Category:Road Vehicles Category:Australia